Maureen and Joanne life after rent
by IHeartKirstinandIdina
Summary: This is a sory about the life of Maureen and Joanne and their life after rent
1. Chapter 1

Maureen and Joanne life after rent

Chapter 1

Joanne and I were at home one night getting ready for dinner. I was getting a shower and Joanne was in the Living room talking with Mimi on the phone. I came out of the shower and sat down next to her. I told Joanne that I was going to start dinner and that were having pasta. Joanne then said that she would come in and help after she was done talking with Mimi on the phone.

Joanne and I ate dinner and we talked about who Mimi was doing much better than she was doing when we found her living in the park. She had stopped using and she had gone back to work. I than said to Joanne that I was thinking about doing another protest about Benny because he had not only padlocked our door but Mark and Roger's door again. We then went to watch the news on TV and I asked Joanne if she have had any good cases lately. She said that her work had been pretty dull lately.

I said "your a lawyer a lawyer's work is never dull." Then her cell phone rang and she answered it was Collins he had said that Mimi was lying to every one and she was still using but only when she felt like it and Mimi felt like using more then she used to. When Joanne told me this I said "we need to her help to make her stop using and tell her that we love her and care about her." Joanne and I then said that were coming over to be with Mimi and every one else. Joanne and I got our coats and went out side to go to Mark and Rogers loft were Mimi was. When Joanne and I got to Mark and Rogers loft Mimi was on the table laying down.

We than said hi to her and asked who she was feeling. She said that she was doing ok but that we had made her day by coming to see her. Then Benny walked in and asked what was wrong with her. Mark kindly asked Benny to leave and never come back to the loft unless he was invited. I than added "yea no one here likes you because you are so mean to us."


	2. Chapter 2

Maureen and Joanne life after rent

Chapter 2

Mimi had gotten up from the floor and she said that felt better. "I am better than I was an hour ago." she said. Joanne and I hugged Mimi and we saw that in fact she was doing better. With that Joanne and I had gone back our apartment for the night. When we got into the apartment I said to Joanne that I was going to go to bed and she said that she wanted to call Mimi's parents to let them know how she was doing because she thought they should know.

After the phone call to Mimi's parents Joanne came to bed. Then next morning at 5:30 Joanne and I got up and got ready. I started to make breakfast for us. After breakfast Joanne had to go to the office and do some things so I sat in the apartment. When Joanne came home Collins had called again but this time it was not about Mimi. Benny had came to the loft and taken all of Mimi's things.

We went to the loft and then we saw Mimi crying because of all of her things were taken by Benny. Benny said that was taken us to court and that we needed a lawyer. Joanne agreed to be the lawyer fro the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Maureen and Joanne life after rent chapter 3

The day of the trail came we all were seated as Joanne and Benny's lawyer had given there sides of the story. When it was my turn I said that Benny had been mean to us and that he had ruined my protest over the moon. At the end of the trial Benny was proven guilty. Joanne and I went home to our apartment. We changed and then went out with the group to celebrate. After that went home I went to bed but Joanne said that she had a case that she was working on.

When Joanne came in she told me that the case was about a girl and her parents were going to disown her. The girls name was Lauren and we were going down to Maryland to meet with her parents about keeping Lauren with us. When I meet Lauren the next day I thought she was a very nice girl and I said that would be a great person to have around the loft. We then got into the car and went to meet Lauren's parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Maureen and Joanne Life after rent chapter 4

We all got into the car and Joanne was driving. We had music on the entire way to Maryland. Lauren said she from a town called Rockervill. We got out of New York and Lauren and I had fallen asleep then Joanne told us we were near Rockervill and that we had to get ready to go. When we pulled up to the house a young girl answered the door Lauren said that the girl was here younger sister Megan.

Megan led us into the living room and told us that her mom and dad were not home yet. When Lauren and Megan's Parents got home Joanne introduced her self as Lauren's Lawyer. We had meeting Lauren and Megan's parents in the living room. After the meeting Joanne and I sat down with Lauren and asked her if it would be ok if her younger sister Megan came to live with us. Lauren said that was ok and that she was going to ask if Megan could come and live with us. Lauren and Megan packed their things and then we got into the car and went back to New York.


	5. Chapter 5

Maureen and Joanne life after rent chapter5

While we were in car I stared getting to know Megan she was very nice. When we got home it was late so I showed the girls their room and said that they would meet the gang in the morning. The next morning went to Mark and Rogers loft so every could meet Lauren and Megan. After every one introduced them selves went to the life café for lunch. After lunch Joanne and I had to go to the theater and get very thing ready fro my next protest. After we went to the theater we went home. Lauren was making dinner when we got home and then we said that we could take Lauren and Megan out into the city. After dinner we took Megan and Lauren to Time Square. Then I said that it was time to go home. The next morning Joanne went to the office for a while. While Joanne was at work I stayed home and talked to Lauren and Megan. Joanne came home and said that we had to go to Mark and Rogers loft because their was a problem with Mimi. When we got to the Loft we saw Mimi laying on the couch and said that she had just felt dizzy.


	6. Chapter 6

Maureen and Joanne Life after Rent chapter 6

Every one got Mimi up off the floor we then introduced Megan and Lauren to the Group.

The four of us went home a little later we then went to bed. Joanne woke me up at 6 and said "What" and she said "I am going to work and you have to get the girls up and take them to school" I then said "ok". I got the Girls up and took them to school I then went to the Loft to se how Mimi was doing. Roger said that she had left for work and that she would be back later. I then called Joanne at work to ttell her what I found out about Mimi.

The Girls came home and told me that they were in Once upon a Mattress. They said that Megan was Lady Larkin and that Lauren was Princess Winifred. When Joanne came home they told her to. We all went out to thhe Life Café to Celebrate.


End file.
